Reminiscence and a Future
by lieutenantrukia
Summary: More fluff, get's a little heavy later on but not explicit. Set in the 1947 timeline, Shirley x Trude


Standing in the breeze, Gertrud had finally found a way to relax after the tumult of daily happenings. The raw terra-cotta railing, which bore the weight of her elbows, which in turn supported her head as she gazed off with dreamy eyes, made for a perfect completion of the veranda she stood on. Beckoning her to look above, the vast, blue heavens of sky stood as the only witness to her lonely but comfortable scene. She allowed herself peace of mind, something that had once been a rare commodity in her war days. In fact, the Gertrud of the past could hardly even be called a paragon of anything other than hard work, uptight enforcement, and the occasionally casual individual. Though luckily that last trait had given her a gift she'd never imagined she would receive, and one that she could hear steadily approaching.

"Hey Trude! So this is where you've been..."  
Smiling to herself, she held onto it while turning around to find a unruly but fashionable mane of orange hair and a set of ever curious blue eyes staring back at her with glee.  
"Hello Shirley. Back for another visit?"  
A playful grin, one that never failed to charm Gertrud's heart, flashed widely before Shirley spoke again,  
"Of course! I always love seeing you on my breaks Trude."  
Stepping closer, Shirley took Gertrud's hands into her own and kissed them softly. Lifting her head, she found just what she had expected and adored, a flustered, pink-faced but smiling Trude.  
"I miss you a lot you know? It's not the same as the old days. Especially now that...your magic..."  
Gertrud felt another swelling in her chest, this one filled however, with a knot of longing and wistful desire. Her magic had left her after her twentieth birthday, and try as she might, it seemed impossible to recover.  
"Shirley..."  
Her eyes widening slightly, Shirley realized her mistake, frowning in her temporary oblivion to a sensitive subject. Leaning in, she wrapped her arms around Gertrud and held her. Saying nothing, Gertrud sank into the warm embrace, hugging Shirley right back. Pulling away slightly, Shirley whispered into her ear,  
"I'm sorry Trude, that was careless of me. It won't happen again."  
"I just...I just need some time. More of it. It feels like only yesterday that I could fly, and now..."  
She stiffened the urge to rain down streams of disappointment, she had wanted to fight to the very end. She had swore to herself and everyone who could listen that she would eliminate the enemy down to the last goon. She would drive them all out of Karlsland.  
_'Yet look at me now. A mere spectator.'_  
"Don't cry, Trude. There's still hope."  
Stiffening, Gertrud stared hard at Shirley. Her eyes darting aimlessly, taking in every detail she was able to. She silently pleaded with her lover to continue, was there a new way she could fight?  
"Even if you can't fight, the war and the world goes on. There are thousands of your countrymen and mine pushing the front everyday. So don't feel as though you let your nation down. We can still win."  
Despite not finding the answer she was hoping for, Gertrud instead found herself moved, and not for the first time, by Shirley's words. Closing her eyes briefly, minuscule bubbles of possible tears drifted away and down her cheeks, giving her a bleary sight as she reopened the gates of her vision. Again, she managed a smile. It had become a habit normally, though around Shirley it instead seemed second nature to her.  
"Trying to help me yet again, Liberion? I recall that you warned me about being too hard on myself like this, back in Romanga."  
It was Gertrud's turn to give Shirley a wickedly playful grin. Her choice of titles had worked. Shirley's eyebrows raised in surprise, and she stammered back a response,  
"L-Liberion?! What did I do to be called that? You haven't said that to me in ages."  
A nervous blush overcame Shirley as her eyes narrowed, though the faint ghost of a smirk remained on her lips.  
Satisfied, Gertrud decided enough was enough. Giggling softly, she spoke.  
"Nothing. I only wanted to pay you back for earlier." Her tone was low and inviting,an edge of mischievous seduction attached to it. Shirley turned even redder, she was certainly reading into things. Taking this as both a challenge and permission, Shirley's familiar approached her eagerly, manifesting itself as she lifted Gertrud bridal style into her arms. Gazing down at a grinning Gertrud, Shirley's mouth replicated that same expression, a spark lit in her sky tinged eyes.  
"I'm going to get my revenge for that, you little minx."  
Bursting into a light round of laughter and chuckles, Gertrud wrapped her arms around Shirley's neck as she was carried off into the house and laid on familiar sheets. Shirley had her pinned, though rather than being rough, she moved her hands gently, stripping Gertrud's few clothing items while the same was done to her. Suddenly, a jolt cut across Shirley's mind. Her hands stopped their work, leaving a pouting Gertrud staring up at her. Shirley asked quietly,  
"Is Chris home? I saw her for a few moments before, but now I'm not sure..."  
Eyes widening in panic, Gertrud sat up with a start, already down to her bra, her skirt covering the lower half of her body. While waiting, Shirley couldn't help but trace her sights over what she had already exposed. She turned red once more. Taking initiative, Gertrud stood up from the bed,peeking out from her doorway to look across the way, sighing in relief when she found a noticed attached to her younger sister's closed door. Rushing back inside, she closed off her room with a burst of adrenaline, smiling at a anticipating Shirley.  
"She's not here. She went out to the market in town. We have some time..."  
Her confidence restored, Shirley drew Gertrud closer to her body by her waist. Staring up at Gertrud with a thin string of patience remaining, Shirley wasted no further moments.  
"Let me return the favor then. You know, for earlier."  
Laughing, Gertrud tackled Shirley down onto her bed, gazing intently into her eyes. Smirking, Shirley flipped them around faster then it took Gertrud to fully register what had happened. Leaning into her girlfriend, Shirley pressed her lips against Gertrud's in a slow, tender passion that was struggling to remain constrained as they continued to undress each other. Finally bare and unable to conceal anything, Shirley's rabbit ears twitched as Gertrud blushed.  
"Love you Trude."  
She gazed up at honest eyes.  
"I love you too, Shirley."  
Smiling widely, Shirley kissed her again before they drifted off into further pleasures, further binding their connected souls.

A/N: According to Shimada, Barkhorn leaves the military and returns to live with her sister at the age of 20 in the 1947 What If timeline. Following that information, I based my story and Barkhorn's mindset on those facts. I may write an actual long story later, but first I need to work out the kinks in my mind, though it will be based in 1947 and feature Lucchini as the main character.


End file.
